To Love And Be Loved In Return
by SlytherinSnatcher
Summary: I can't really put it into the words of a description. It's a lot better than my earlier work I must say, though. EC R&R please!


It was cold outside as the dark figure rushed through the shadows. Was there a way out? She was just coming to dead ends and new tunnels over and over again. She heard footsteps and she ran faster.

''Erik please!'' she begged. ''Don't do this to me! Don't hurt me!''

She started to stagger and she hit the cold, hard stone wall. She curled up her fingers and felt the tears being to roll down her face. She was cold, wet, and terrified. She heard more footsteps and she started to run again. She felt her way along the walls and ran as fast as she could. She turned a corner and ran right into a wall. She screamed as she fell to the cold, damp ground. She lay there, sobbing and clutching her arms. She heard footsteps again. They were slowing. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

''Erik don't!'' she screamed. She listened for a moment, but heard only silence. She lay still and slowly leaned her head back.

_That face_

She shrieked in terror and her eyes widened in horror. She threw her arms about wildly, struggling to get up. The face smiled at her. That eery smile. That menacing smile. She stood up, unsteadily, and stumbled back against the wall.

''Stay away from me.'' she spat out. Her eyes were weary and dark, her hair mangled and damp. Her skin was icy cold and as pale as it had ever been before. He stared at her. He only stared. She waited fearfully for what he would do. He took one step forward and she cringed in fear.

''Christine'' he said in that echoing voice. He always spoke like that to frighten her. To pretend like there was nothing wrong and he wasn't going insane. ''Why did you run away?''

Christine slouched down against the wall.

''Let me go, Erik! Let me go! You can't keep me here forever!''

''Christine'' he tilted his head to one side. ''You know you shouldn't have run from Erik, Christine. You know you should have stayed.''

He took another step, then another. Christine moved slowly down the wall, trying to get around him, but there was no possible escape.

''Stay away from me!''

He stepped towards her again and his glowing eyes lit up. He came nearer and nearer until he was right in front of her. She shook with fear and stared back at him, eyes wide with fear.

''You know you shouldn't leave Erik's home, Christine. After all Erik has done for you.''

''G-get away!''

''You know Erik dosen't like it when you try to leave, Christine.''

''You freak!''

He slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her and she shrieked, jerking her head around. He brought his face in close to hers and she felt his eyes burning into hers.

''Erik dosen't like it when you call him those names, Chrstine.''

''You sicken me, you monster!''

Erik reached his hand over and clutched Christine's hair. She cried out in pain and he threw her down. Erik stood over her. She struggled to get away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back again.

''Erik! Stop it! Please, let me go!''

''Come back with me Christine.''

Christine struggled to get loose, but his grip was like iron. He yanked on her arm and pulled her closer to him.

''You will never leave Erik again.''

Christine cried out and tried to pull away. She felt her knees growing weak and she collapsed. Her head just barely hit the ground, but Erik had caught her. He picked her up and her arms hung limp from her body. He turned and started to carry her back down to his lair.

Christine opened her eyes and jerked her head to the side. Erik was carrying her. She turned her head over. There were coming to the lake.

''Erik...please...let...me go.''

He moved stealthily to the edge of the lake and stood there for a moment.

''Erik...aren't we taking the boat?''

Erik smiled and lowered his eyes.

''Erik?''

''You will never leave Erik again?''

''Erik, what are you doing? Let me down!''

Erik leaned forward and let go of Christine. There was a loud splash as she hit the water. She screamed at the top of her lungs. He leaned down and pushed her out further.

''Erik! I can't swim!''

Erik just stood there, smiling with his head tilted to one side.

''I will help you out later, Christine. When you are ready to come home with me.''

''Erik! Please!''

Erik reached his hand up and blew her a kiss. Christine flailed her arms and screamed.

* * *

Christine shot straight up in bed, sweat dampening her face.

''It was just a dream'' she whispered to herself. '' Just a dream.''

''Mother?'' came a little voice from the doorway. Christine turned her head.

''Christophe.''

''I heard screaming mother. Are you alright?''

''Oh, yes sweetheart, I'm alright. Come here.''

He walked over to the edge of the bed. Christine put her arms around him.

''Father says we're going to the opera tonight. I can't wait.''

''Yes, now go practice your piano.''

''Yes mother.''

Christophe moved quietly out of the room. Christine turned her attention to her mirror. She got out of bed and walked over to it. There was a note stuck in the frame. She pulled it out and read it.

_Christine,_

_I know about him. You may be able to fool the boy, but I've seen him and I know. I wish to see him tonight. Bring him to your old dressing room. If you are both not there, I will find him and take him with me._

_Erik_

Downstairs, in the music room, Christophe sat at the piano, his fingers moving quickly over the keys. He brought his hand up to his face and touched the false nose his mother had given him. His father had never seen him without it, because Christine had told him he should always wear it when he left his room. His glowing, golden eyes watched as he played the piano. He had always felt different.


End file.
